callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MH-53 Pave Low
MH-53 Pave Low – amerykański ciężki śmigłowiec wielozadaniowy. Występuje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Heroes oraz w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Opis MH-53 został skonstruowany przez osławioną firmę lotniczą Sikorsky. W założeniu miał on spełniać zadania rozpoznawczo-ewakuacyjne. Chrzest bojowy przeszedł w Wietnamie, ale jego najsłynniejsze akcje pochodzą z czasów wojen współczesnych. Na uwagę zwraca jego duża ilość uzbrojenia (karabiny maszynowe z kilku stron kadłuba) oraz duży zapas flar. Występowanie Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania Pave Lowa można zauważyć w kilku misjach gry. W kampanii amerykańskiej po raz pierwszy pojawia się w misji "Rosomaki!", gdzie jeden ze śmigłowców został zestrzelony przez Rosjan w czasie transportowania ważnej osobistości o kryptonimie Raptor. Po raz kolejny widać go lecącego nad miasteczkiem w misji "Eksodus", lecz nie odgrywa tam ważnej roli. W kampanii z perspektywy Task Force 141 widać go w misji "Gułag", gdzie wraz z United States Navy bierze udział w ataku na nieprzyjacielskie więzienie. Należy zauważyć, że rosyjski Lojalista Nikołaj posiada jeden egzemplarz Pave Lowa. W misji "Gniazdo szerszeni" poleciał nim ewakuować swoich przyjaciół z jednostki TF141. Główny antagonista gry, generał Shepherd posiada swój osobisty MH-53 o kryptonimie Warhorse 5-1. Pojawia się on w zasadzie zawsze tam, gdzie jest i generał. Widać go zaparkowanego na lotnisku w bazie "Feniks" w Afganistanie. Potem leci on nim na spotkanie ze swoimi żołnierzami, którzy właśnie wrócili z misji zdobycia informacji o Władimirze Makarowie. Po raz ostatni pojawia się on podczas pogoni gracza za Shepherdem. Gdy Pave Low generała miał już się ewakuować, kapitan John Price strzelił trzykrotnie w wirnik helikoptera doprowadzając do jego katastrofy. Później, pod sam koniec gry można zauważyć jego płonący wrak. Po raz ostatni w kampanii MH-53 widać w epilogowej misji "Muzeum" gdzie widać jego pomniejszoną makietę. Operacje Specjalne Pave Lowy pojawiły się także w trybie operacji specjalnych. Pełnią one tam jednak marginalną rolę, występując głównie jako rekwizyty lub wraki. W trakcie przechodzenia misji "Bezpieczeństwo kraju" oraz "Lista zabitych" (dzieją się one na tym samym terenie) można zauważyć na niebie lecące śmigłowce. Ostatnią misją, gdzie występują MH-53 jest "Wojenna jazda". Tak jak poprzednio, pełnią one tam tylko rolę lecenia bez przerwy po niebie. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym MH-53 wystąpił jako jedna z serii ofiar pod nazwą "Pave Low". Aby go aktywować, należy zabić dziewięciu wrogów (ośmiu, jeśli używa się atutu Bezkompromisowy) bez własnego zgonu. Po wezwaniu będzie on krążył przez jakiś czas po mapie zabijając nieprzyjaciół ze swoich działek. Trudno go zestrzelić, ponieważ helikopter jest w ciągłym ruchu, a ponadto posiada duży zapas flar. Dlatego jest on szanowaną serią ofiar wśród graczy. Znane kryptonimy MH-53 * Warhorse 5-1 (zestrzelony) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pave Low powraca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Występuje jednak tylko w trybie wieloosobowym jako seria ofiar z pakietu szturmowego. Aby go zdobyć, należy zabić dwunastu przeciwników bez własnej śmieci. Jako że w porównaniu do Modern Warfare 2 jego funkcje w ogóle się nie zmieniły, a ponadto trudniej go zdobyć, jest on mniej popularny. Wciąż osiąga dobre statystyki zabijając praktycznie każdego gracza, który nie schował się przed nim na czas, lecz za tyle samo zabójstw dostępny jest samolot AC-130. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Śmigłowiec Pave Low początkowo miał się pojawić w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Świadczą o tym zdjęcia z targów E3 2012, gdzie w misji "Cordis Die" w czasie lotu myśliwcem FA38 dało się zauważyć katastrofę MH-53. W ostatecznej wersji gry został on jednak zastąpiony innym, nowoczesnym helikopterem. Pave_Low_Cordis_Die_BOII.png|Pave Low w misji "Cordis Die" na targach E3. Call of Duty: Heroes Helikopter pojawia się po raz kolejny w mobilnej grze Call of Duty: Heroes. Można go zdobyć po ulepszeniu Strefy Lądowania. Wtedy Pave Lowy zastąpią śmigłowce UH-1 Iroquois. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Pave Low powraca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Istnieje tu jako Seria ofiar którą można aktywować po zabiciu 11 wrogów bez własnej śmierci. Działa i wygląda podobnie jak wersja z poprzednich części Modern Warfare. Jedyną zmianą jest zmiana nazwy na "Support Helo". Galeria Pave Low SSDD.jpg|Zaparkowany Pave Low w bazie "Feniks" w Afganistanie. Pave Low CODMW Multiplayer.jpg|Pave Low w menu w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Pave Low Kompania Cieni MW2.jpg|MH-53 należący do Kompani Cieni. Ciekawostki * Istnieje możliwość, by w trybie wieloosobowym rzucić w niego Semtexem. Nie zniszczy to jednak śmigłowca. ** Da się natomiast go zniszczyć przy pomocy Granatów EMP w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 helikopter w trybie wieloosobowym jest pilotowany przez postać wyglądającą identycznie jak porucznik Volker z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * W trybie wieloosobowym śmigłowiec da się zniszczyć przy pomocy skrzynki z Pakietu wsparcia. * Pave Low może przeżyć uderzenie bomby z Bombowca Stealth. Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Heroes Kategoria:Śmigłowce w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare